Aladdin
by RainyRain123
Summary: Karena Aladdin, maka Sheba percaya, bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. [SoloSheAla family, semi-canon]


_Disclaimer: Magi belongs to Shinobu Ohtaka. I take nothing except pleasure from this fic._

 _Note: semi-canon based on chapter 234. Segala kesamaan kalimat, ide, dan plot hanya kebetulan semata. Terima kasih dan selamat membaca._

* * *

 **.:Aladdin:.**

 _a SoloShe fanfiction, slight ShebAladdin motherhood_

Karena Aladdin, maka Sheba percaya, bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja

* * *

Kontras dengan keadaannya sekarang, Sheba merasa damai.

Tangan Arba masih menahan kepalanya, membatasi pergerakan, menciptakan bayang-bayang yang kini memutar pelan memorinya.

Pesta beberapa bulan lalu.

Keadaannya tidak sekacau ini. Tidak, tidak. Tak ada darah, atau luka, atau pasrah. Bahkan dia merasa jadi wanita tercantik yang ada di istana. Sheba tersenyum, tertawa, dan makan lebih banyak dari biasa. Semua itu karena dia. Ya. Karena Sheba mengikuti kata hati untuk maju membela dia yang tercinta.

Dia disalami banyak orang, sampai tidak tahu siapa saja yang berkata bahwa pembelaannya terhadap Solomon benar-benar menyentuh.

Sheba tertawa (lagi) bahkan sebelum kaki ayam di tangannya habis. Tidak ada duka, hanya gembira. Sheba merasa memiliki dunia.

Kenangan itu berlanjut ke saat dirinya yang, dengan menggebu-gebu, keluar dari istana untuk melihat bulan purnama. Dan ternyata Solomon juga ada di sana, di atas kusen beraksen indah yang menerawang langit cerah.

Sheba kaget, menyapa, terdorong insting purba untuk tersenyum sempurna.

"Kau kabur dari pesta ya?"

Solomon diam, tanpa bantahan. Dia menilik Sheba dari atas ke bawah, berdeham, lalu lanjut menonton bintang.

"Kenapa? Ayo masuk. Ini pesta untukmu. Aku bisa mengambilkan makanan apapun yang kau mau. Atau mau minum?" Sheba mengacungkan jari, " Aku baru saja mencicipi anggur buatan Falan dan rasanya—"

"Diamlah, Sheba."

Biasanya Sheba akan mengomel, berkata tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya kalau di mau bicara. Tapi detik tadi, waktu mata Solomon berubah menatap hampa, mau tak mau gadis itu terpana. "Kau sedang memikirkan masa depan."

Solomon melepaskan napas, "Aku tidak tahu. Jujur saja, semua terasa sangsi di hadapanku."

Sheba menemukan dirinya mendekat. "Kau tidak mau menjadi raja."

"Tentu saja, bodoh." Pemuda itu mendecak. "Tapi tidak ada yang bisa tahu apa yang seharusnya kupilih."

Tanpa aba-aba, tangan Sheba terulur maju. Pelukannyalah yang didapati Solomon.

"Jangan ragu. Aku di sini. Semua akan baik saja."

Hei, pikir apa dia? Berkata sok keren, padahal degup jantungnya sendiri tidak bisa dia atur. Meskipun itu tidak dia sesali. Karena dengan memeluk Solomon seperti ini, Sheba bisa yakin masa depan akan pasti.

Tapi, tunggu. Solomon yang biasa akan melepaskan rangkulannya bahkan setelah detik ke-lima. Sheba menghitung dalam hati. Siapa tahu saking mabuknya dia, satu detik bahkan terasa seperti satu jam.

Dua detik.

Tiga.

Empat.

Li ...

 _Eh?_

Kepala bersurai merah muda itu mengangkat, bertemu sepasang safir yang berkilat menakjubkan.

"Apa."

Sheba terperangah (lagi). "Kenapa kau tidak menjauh?"

"Untuk apa?"

Oke, ini mulai aneh. "Kau tahu, setiap aku memelukmu ... Kau akan berkata aku sudah terlalu tua untuk bermain dengan ayah ..."

Solomon hanya menatap.

Oh, pernahkah Sheba berkata bahwa ditatap Solomon sedemikian rupa bisa membuatnya menguap jadi udara?

"Apa salahnya."

Tidak menunggu rona merah tumbuh di wajah gadis itu, Solomon merentangkan tangannya dan menyanggupi pelukan Sheba. "Aku sudah berpikir seharian."

Gadis itu gelagapan. "H-heh? Apa?"

Pemuda itu merengut, "Sejak kapan kau jadi selamban ini, bodoh?"

Sheba tertawa gugup. _Sejak bertemu denganmu._

"Nah, aku sudah berpikir." Sheba menangkap senyum miring yang tercetak di wajah pemuda itu. "Kalau ternyata aku memang ingin punya anak."

Sheba mendengus, kecewa. "Ooh, aku tahu. Jadi maksudmu aku akan jadi putri kalau kau benar-benar jadi raja nanti? Aku tidak mau. Cari saja—"

"Aku ingin punya anak denganmu, Sheba."

Ah ...

Dia pasti mabuk. Atau mimpi. Atau mabuk sambil bermimpi. Karena, bagi Sheba, hidupnya tidak akan seindah ini ...

"Hoi, kau masih di sini? Apa jawabanmu."

Sheba melongo. "L-l-lho. T-t-t-tunggu, barusan ... Barusan itu bukan ..."

Pemuda itu merengut lagi, "Ya atau tidak, Sheba. Atau aku perlu mencari—"

Selama sedetik, Sheba berusaha setengah mati mengatasi keinginannya untuk tertawa, berjingkrak, dan berseru, "Hei, Solomon, kau berhasil menipuku."

Tapi tidak.

Karena mata Solomon menuntunnya berkata, "Y-ya." Lemah.

"Apaa? Aku tidak dengar." Solomon mengerling jahil, "Kalau kau tidak mau ya sud—"

"YA!" Sheba mengentak lantai, gemas setengah mati dengan makhluk di depannya ini. "Ya, ya, ya, ya! Aku mau! Aku mau! Ayo kita punya anak sepuluh, dan ajari mereka arti hidup! Aku mau, dan meskipun ini hanya mimpi, aku mau, Solomon!"

Mungkin, di antara jutaan mimpinya, Sheba hanya bisa berharap. Membangun keluarga, bersama sampai tua, merajut bahagia. Baginya itu semua terlalu mistis. Terlalu muluk. Tidak berdasar.

Tapi malam ini, di bawah jutaan gemintang dan ribuan masa depan, dia ingin percaya.

Bahwa Solomon yang mengecupnya adalah hal nyata.

 _Nyata ..._

 _Nyata,_

Nyata.

Arba tertawa.

"Kau bisa mati dengan tenang."

Ini … _nyata_.

Sheba tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa. Nyawanya hilang, hanya tersisa kesadaran lemah yang tidak bisa berkehendak. Meskipun, jauh dari itu, terbetik perasaan menyesal di hatinya.

Bayinya dan Solomon.

 _Seandainya_ ... seandainya dia tidak menghambat pertumbuhannya, mungkin gelenyar kehidupan sudah lama dia rasa nyata. Seandainya dia malah mempercepat pertemuan dengan anaknya. Sheba ingin melihatnya tumbuh, bicara, berjalan, berlari, belajar, tertawa, menangis, marah, bahagia ...

Mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja.

Tapi, ah, sudahlah. Tidak ada yang berubah. Arba kini mengambil tongkatnya, berdusta tentang Solomon, dan pergi entah ke mana.

Lalu Ugo datang.

Sheba merasa entitasnya terlepas, keluar dari tubuh fananya, perlahan. Tapi setitik kesadaran menahannya.

"Aku titipkan anakku padamu."

Sheba hanya bisa menangkap sedikit pertanyaan Ugo setelah itu. Tapi dia tahu.

Nama anaknya.

" _Aladdin_."

Hatinya bergetar. Nama itu, yang dia rahasiakan bahkan dari Solomon, akan didengar anaknya bukan dari bibirnya. Nama yang sengaja dia pilih karena ia ingin hidup. Bersama Solomon, bersama sahabatnya;

Bersama Aladdin.

Anak yang bahkan tidak dapat dia sentuh sekali saja.

Ugo menangis, menerima serpihan jiwa terakhir Sheba di tangannya.

Tidak ada lagi sihir tersisa, jadi Sheba berdoa. Putus-putus, semampunya. Karena doa lebih kuat daripada sihirnya; karena doa adalah satu-satunya harapan yang tersisa.

Karena Aladdin, maka Sheba percaya, bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

.

END

* * *

 _a/n: aladdin itu artinya nobility of faith kalo kata wikipedia. jadi saya pikir sheba pun percaya pada anaknya. saya suka soloshe dan melihat mereka berakhir tragis begitu jadi bikin tangan gatal buat nulis fiknya. semoga ini gak ngawur /.\ makasih sudah membaca~_


End file.
